The Ultimate Race for Harry Potter
by Ifuonlyknewgrl
Summary: REWRITE! REWRITE! Four Girls with a bet and Hogwarts most eligible bachelor, Harry Potter. And the Prize, you ask? Golden Boy's Virginity! But one girl has one important thing to lose, but everything else to gain by it. The Ultimate Battle of the Sexes.


**The Race for Harry Potter

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE:**

**This is a rewrite of the original. I just sat back and reread the old version and ****nearly pissed**** myself at how bad, and poorly written it was. I suppose the OOC-****ness**** could have been done better, but the overall thing was just—depressing. So, in lieu of "finding the light" I have re-written chapter one and will continue to re-write this story if you all want me to.

* * *

**

**Chapter One:** The Ladies of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

**ABSOLUTELY AU TO HBP AND HD.** I'm serious.

* * *

_Be not too liberal; it doth belong__to dogs alone to fuck the whole day long. _

-Nietzsche

The late summer air created a lingering fog of heat over Hogwarts. Most students around this time of year abandoned their night gowns and proper school sleeping attire for a t-shirt and plain knickers. The heat was brought on even more so with the start of late summer rain, dampening the courtyard and making the Great Lake overspill with water. A rumble of thunder shook the castle, followed by a flash of lightening, waking up a one Hermione Granger.

The girl sat up in bed, placing her hands over her face as she made a noise of shock at the low grumble that came from outside the window. Immediately there was an angry splash of rain hitting the window. Someone lay beside her, snoring gently. It was a boy, laying flat on his stomach and obscuring the view of his face from her. She reached out to touch him and realized that it was someone she just couldn't remember. _Another face forgotten, another night missed, another day misplaced, _she thought bitterly. As she stood from the four-poster bed, her eyes began to adjust to the darkness surrounding her, saved for the few flashes of light from outside that illuminated the room. As she gathered her clothing as quietly as she could (in hopes of not waking the boys' roommates) the door to the dorm opened, and Terry Boot walked in, scratching his bare stomach and yawning at her, having seemingly came from the loo. He smiled and nodded at her in acknowledgment.

"What are you doing here Hermione? Shagged one of my boys, eh?" he asked in light of amusement. Hermione blanched, humiliation running thick through her veins as her heart dropped somewhere south in her body. She quickly pulled her trainers on.

"No, Terry. I'm—I'm simply leaving a little slumber party I had with er—with—your roommate," she said, feeling even more embarrassed for not knowing whose bed she had just risen from. "Nothing happened!" she snapped. "Don't ever mention this to anyone, or I'll give you so many detentions you'll be using the bones of your fingers to scrub toilets after working them so hard!" She gave the shocked boy a poisonous look before slipping out the room and exiting the tower.

"So there I was, minding my own business when this transfer—who wasn't _at all_ bad looking—swung by and helped me pick up my cauldron, it was fabulously sweet. I absolutely adore Dumbledore and his mechanisms to bring about unity," Hermione said, taking a long sip from her cup of tea. Ginny Weasely, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil sat around her, their heads leaning in to listening to what the Head Girl was saying about her encounter with a new boy from yesterday.

"And?" Ginny asked, a wicked grin flickering across her freckled face. Lavender and Parvati nodded in anticipation as well.

"And…that was it. No snogs, no hugging, no quickies in an alcove. C'mon girls, he was a perfect gentleman. He shook my hand and I introduced myself as the Head Girl and Leader of the "British & American Unity Project" here at Hogwarts. He was flattered to have met me, if that means anything…"

"And…?" Ginny pressed on.

"And, oh, it was just _so_ delectably sweet of him; he asked me if I would see him about Hogsmeade!" she said with a sly smile. "I was quite beside myself. He's an _American_, after all. His people defeated our country."

"Yes, but only after a long struggle," Ginny retorted with a roll of her eyes. "Are you going to shag him? Because if you aren't—s"

"Yes, yes, Ginny. We _know._ You _will,_" Lavender said with an annoyed sigh. She turned her attention back to Hermione. "He is gorgeous, even for a Yankee. I mean, that hair and those eyes are just so gorgeous. I'd probably drop Blaise in a heartbeat if he'd even look my way," Lavender giggled. She was met with a grunt of disgust from Parvati.

This is how it was. After the war had ended, things began to shift and re-create itself. Life, seemingly, did not go back to normal. It warped into different things. For one, Hermione began to live her life by the day, the war having caused her to slip into a sense of paranoia that putting things off until tomorrow wasn't appropriate. Naturally, she had began a full-fledge relationship with Ron, but several…difficulties…had arose within the relationship that made Hermione quit it before it killed her.

The War gave everyone a second chance. It was a beautiful beginning.

And Hermione took advantage of it. She had become fast friends with two girls she used to dislike, Lavender and Parvati, and she had gotten closer to Ginny.

So here were her Ladies.

"Are you all done?"

They turned to see who was talking.

Harry Potter was addressing them from down the table. Harry had turned into a handsome man. His hair was longer and even messier. His black glasses slid down his nose as he talked, and despite his geeky stature, he was overwhelmingly gorgeous underneath his school attire. Anyone who was legally blind could tell that.

He stared hard at Hermione, who was still his best friend, even if she did follow a new crowd. He respected her for her decisions, and loved her because of them. None of the girls had slept with him…It was common knowledge that Harry Potter was still a virgin.

Ron smiled slowly as he saw Parvati blush at him.

"Well Harry, why don't you come here and find out?" Ginny said with innocence, but they all knew what she truly meant. Ginny, naturally being the fiery one was the loose one in the group. She wasn't afraid to try new things, and she had a heart-breaking record that she maintained. She seduced, dated, and filleted any guy who she thought had a remote attractiveness, then fed him to the wolves when she was done with him.

"You're welcome to come sit next to us Harry, we don't have a 'do not disturb' sign tattooed onto our foreheads," Hermione said with a laugh. Harry smiled back.

"Sure, and while he's at it, you girls can give him some hair tips, or how about some make-up tips? Eh? How to "Keep His Man"," said Dean Thomas. The girls laughed at his comment, and Hermione winked at Harry, who was blushing.

It was then that Seamus came bouncing their way. He had grown tall and stunningly beautiful. He was a model for some of the top name brand Wizarding cloth line, as Ginny had bragged about several times, and he was very active in the school community—as in with girls. His sandy blonde hair and ocean blue eyes were easy to fall for. But most of all, he was known for his perfect V-shape torso and sexy legs. He was a model, after all.

"Hey love, I've been thinking about you," Seamus said. His face had a dash of orange and tan like freckles across his nose and cheeks, making him look like an innocent boy next door. Seamus was recently shagging Ginny, but was unaware of her extracurricular activities at the school. Ginny turned her face up to kiss his bottom lip.

"Smitten Kitten…" Seamus said deeply. He walked away from her and her bright facial expression fell to an annoyed look.

"I'm so breaking up with him. He's full of himself, and he causes too much drama in my life. I'm looking for no strings attached! Not Emotional-based-sex. I mean, he's a great shag, and blimey, every time we do it my head hits the headboard like mad! But he has to get rid of the emotional attachment!" Ginny said, her face turning red. Hermione dropped her fork in frustration and gave Ginny a look of disbelief. Not only did Hermione think this girl was blowing her chance at love, she just thought the conversation was a little too NC17 for breakfast.

"Ginny, for once will you open up? Maybe Seamus isn't like the others. Maybe…" Hermione started.

"Maybe he's The One." Parvati finished for her.

"Oh please, you both are sounding like each other, and that's really weird…" Lavender said, nibbling at her toast.

"Oh, guys shut up; I don't want him in that way! He's easy and completely fit," Ginny said, licking her bottom lip. Ginny, Parvati and Lavenders eyes worked hard on someone from across the room, and Hermione turned to stare at what was drawing her friends' attentions. Ginny let out a low whistle

"Oh bloody hell," Ginny purred. "It's him!"

Hermione shifted about in her seat to see who Ginny was talking about. It was their Yankee.

"His name is Bradley," Hermione whispered, her eyes trailing the blonde boy in his Ravenclaw gear.

"Merlin, Hermione…He's wicked hot," Parvati said. Lavender nodded.

"And it seems like he's coming this way," Lavender added.

It was true. The blonde bombshell was making his way over to the Gryffindor table. He had his backpack slung lazily over one shoulder, and his hand was shoved into his pocket. Hermione nearly squealed out in excitement as he stood before them.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," the girls chirped back.

"So, uh, Hermione. I forgot to ask which owl was yours. So I can owl you about our date," he said.

"Date?" Ginny squeaked. "You're taking her on a date?"

Bradley blushed. "Well—um—not _exactly!_—unless—you—she—wanted it to be—I originally had a plan in mind, but I guess I blew it?"

"No, not at all," Hermione said sweetly. "My owls name is Erwin. Just go into the mail-room and call for him and he'll approach you." Hermione was about to go back to her lunch when he leaned forward and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"And thanks for last night," he added with a wink, walking away. This left the ladies, along with Hermione, deeply confused and bewildered.

"You slept with him?" Ginny barked. "Why did you lie?"

"Oh bloody hell," Hermione whimpered. "It was his room I was leaving?" she asked herself, placing her head in her hands.

"Hermione, damn it, stop acting like you can't remember last night and just be honest! We won't judge you!"

"But alas, that's all we do, isn't it?" Lavender asked jokingly. Parvati hushed her.

"It's obvious that Hermione harbors strong feelings for him. That's why she's uncomfortable with talking about him, right?"

"No—It's just—I can't remember last night," Hermione whispered. "It's like I completely blacked out. I woke up in the Ravenclaw tower and didn't know why I was there."

"That's a sign of whorish behavior Hermione, and I don't appreciate you bringing that around us. We might partake in some frivolous activities but _never_ will I sit and have someone confuse that with the behavior you're tossing about. You've botched up big time," Ginny said angrily, tossing down the Daily Prophet she had previously had in her hands and standing up.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't know you cared so much," Hermione said, irritated.

"Well, I'm leaving, I need to find Neville…he owes me a favor." Ginny grabbed her backpack and left the Great Hall in a rush. Her long red hair spilled down the back of her dark school robes. Hermione stood to dust crumbs from her school skirt, which had been shortened from its knee length level but an inch and a half. Her sweater was smaller than usual, showing off her chest and her Oxford shirt was unbuttoned all the way down to the tip of the V-neck sweater. She had her robe sitting next to her and she picked it up and put it on, the bottom billowed after her as she left the Great Hall.

* * *

Although Hermione had changed in a way that was stunningly wicked, she was still the smartest witch the wizard world has ever seen, and she was still her teacher's favorite. She entered the dungeons; a cold drift followed her as she checked her watch. She was ten minutes early for class. She tried opening the door, sighing in annoyance at Snape's ability to keep his students out. She jumped, however, when she felt a breath on her neck.

"Granger…" Draco Malfoy stood directly behind her as she spun around on the spot. His white blonde hair was not slicked back like he had worn it as a child, and he was no longer fearful of the girl that had punched him squarely in the face four years ago.

"Malfoy." She nodded at him in recognition. He moved towards her quickly, pinning her to the door. She gasped at his swiftness and tried to struggle free.

"Let go of me!" she whispered fiercely.

"I can't stop thinking about you…Ever since last week, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind, I need you." He whined, kissing her fully on the lips. He lifted one of her legs and hooked it around his waist. He stroked her leg eagerly. Hermione spluttered.

"As if, Malfoy. That was a gigantic mistake on my part…very gigantic. I was caught up in…I was…Merlin." She began to kiss him back, throwing all her morals out the window. She stopped again, pulling away. "We can't do this here. Someone'll see us."

"Then over there," he suggested, letting her down and grabbing her hand instead. It was a broom closet.

"You sure do know how to woo the ladies, Malfoy," Hermione said, following him into the dark space.

* * *

"Take out your scrolls on the Silence Potion and leave it on your desk, I am coming around to collect it," Professor Snape said, he moved about his desk, searching for his wand.

"Hermione, did you do your homework?" Ron nudged her in her side to get her attention. She placed three scrolls on her desk and folded her hands proudly on her desk.

"Yes, Ron, I did," Hermione said.

"Damn, am I the only person who didn't do the homework? Even Harry did it," Ron said. Hermione looked pass Ron to see Harry pulling out two scrolls.

"Harry! I'm so proud of you!" she exclaimed. He gave her a cheerful smile.

"Well, if you hadn't pushed me into doing it, I wouldn't have," Harry said. Hermione batted her eyelashes but couldn't help but notice that Malfoy was staring at her. As Professor Snape neared her table, she purposefully pushed her quill off the desk and leaned forward to retrieve it, giving Professor Snape (unknowingly) and Malfoy a full view of her chest. Snape froze to watch as she struggled to retrieve her quill and Malfoy looked as if he were about to explode.

"Miss Granger…your…your…scrolls please," Snape stuttered.

"Oh, sorry Professor, I dropped my quill and well…"

"Yes, I can see that, carry on…" Snape said. He stopped to think about what he said and paled, snatching up her scrolls. Malfoy mouthed at her: "Let's shag".

"Hey! Screw you Malfoy!" Ron bellowed from across the room. The class turned their attention to Ron's reddening face. Hermione tried to hide her grin but with difficulty. Instead of looking like the traitor she was, she gave Ron an approving smile and nodded her head.

"Oh Ron! Thank you! That git is perverse," She said distraughtly. "Five points from Slytherin, Malfoy," she said, to the satisfaction of the Gryffindor house. Ron smiled back at the thanks, his ears turning red.

"Well Hermione, no one should talk to you like that," Ron whispered. Harry's face appeared from behind him, his eyes wild with anger as he glared at Malfoy.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for that random outburst Weasley. For someone who can't turn in a simple scroll with one word on it, you sure do have a lot to say," Snape said venomously.

Hermione ducked her head to hide her laughter. She felt Ron sink further into his seat as the Slytherin's snickered at his loss of points.

* * *

It was at dinner when Hermione saw her three girlfriends, all eager to tell the other about their day.

"Jesus, this is the last time I'm shagging Neville! He was so nervous when I was doing him that he almost dropped me!" Ginny muttered, digging at the rice that was on her plate. Parvati gave her a puzzled look.

"How did he 'almost drop you'?" She asked, slicing her steak.

"Obviously they were shagging against a wall, am I right?" Lavender asked.

"Close…I was wrapped around his waist, and we were shagging just like that. No wall, no bed, nothing. Just humping against each other," Ginny said grinning.

"So, why did he almost drop you?" Parvati asked, the disgust evident in her voice.

"Oh! We heard a noise coming from the stairs, we were in the seventh year boy's dorm, and Harry came bursting in…so he almost dropped me," Ginny said laughing.

"My god! Harry saw you making love to Neville?!" Parvati shrieked.

"No, not making love dear…shagging. Harry saw me _shagging_ Neville. He was pretty shocked. He closed the door right away, mumbling something about his Transfiguration book. Neville kept saying how he was dead now, once Harry tells Ron Neville's been shagging his little sister." Ginny gave her a dashing wink and continued to stuff her face.

"Oh my god! I don't know how you can just sit there and not care! If it were me…I wouldn't even leave my dorm!" Parvati exclaimed.

"Well Parvati, not everyone is weird like you," Lavender said shaking her head in amusement.

"Hermione, you haven't said a word since dinner, how was your day?" Lavender asked. Hermione pursed her lips and shrugged.

"I shagged Malfoy again and Snape saw my breasts, but purely on accident…" She said shrugging.

"Wait…You shagged Malfoy?" Ginny cried. Her jealously getting the best of her. Lavender's eyebrows shot up.

"Professor Snape saw your breasts!" Parvati gasped.

"Yes. I was actually showing off to Malfoy, but Snape happened to have looked. And unfortunately, I shagged Malfoy before class. I don't know why I do this to myself," she sighed. "It's not like any good'll come from it. I mean, yeah, I fancied Malfoy at some point in time, but I just don't want to keep telling myself good'll come from it, you know?"

"Well, just let him down easy the next time he asks," Lavender asked.

"I…suppose. I mean, I fancied him a while ago. It's over. What we experienced is _over_, and I shouldn't keep trying to drag it back."

Before anyone could say anything, Harry had walked by, giving them a charming smile. "Hey Hermione, hey Gin. Lavender, Parvati, hey—what's up with you all?"

"Nothing much Harry, bored," Hermione said glumly. Harry gave her a "cheer up" smile, and gave her a tight squeeze on her shoulder.

"Don't worry; we'll play exploding snap later on, okay? I promise I won't make it boring," he suggested, dropping a wink as he walked away.

"I got an idea!" Ginny shrieked. Harry met up with Seamus, Neville, and Ron. Neville, however, was as fidgety as ever as Harry sat down, giving him a curious look.

"What is it Ginny?" Parvati asked, leaning in closer.

"Let's have a competition! First girl to bag Harry Potter gets twenty sickles from each of us AND Harry Potter's heart. I mean, what bigger prize is there than Harry Potter's virginity?" Ginny asked. The girls took this into consideration.

"I'm in," Lavender said grinning. "I know it's random, but by God, Ginny, this has to be the best bet you've come up with so far!" she said, laughing.

"Oh…I guess I am too, what harm is there, right?" Parvati said shrugging. They all looked at Hermione.

"He _is_ your best friend Hermione. Are you sure you can handle it?" Ginny asked.

Hermione bit her lower lip, thinking hard about this. Yeah, Harry was her best friend, but she's sure that there's always been something there between the two. She had fancied him greatly during their fourth year but had put it on the back-burner when she saw just how caught up he was with Cho Chang. She looked up into the waiting faces of her friend.

"Yeah, I can. I'm up to it. Prepare to get your arse kicked!" she said.

* * *

Please leave reviews of **constructive criticism**. **No** flames, please. 


End file.
